Kiko
Kiko is Bloom's pet rabbit. Kiko is suspected to have some sort of magical qualities, which are shown early in Season 1; he passes through Alfea's barrier that only allows magical creatures. This is confirmed in the Season 1 finale when he is shown flying to get himself and Icy's pet duck to safety then hides in a hole. He is also seen in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, where a little girl in the flower shop saw him floating. He is shown flying again in the The Shadow Phoenix, while carrying Bloom's headband. In the last episode of the Season 2, Kiko gains wings and becomes a pixie-animal. However, since then he has not shown this ability. Appearance Kiko is a blue and white rabbit with large dark brown eyes. He has a bit of white hair at the top of his head. During Season 4, his blue coloring becomes much brighter. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= His first appearance was in "An Unexpected Event", with Bloom when he suddenly felt that something was wrong and warned Bloom about Stella's fight against Knut the Ogre. He went along with Stella and Bloom to Magix and stays with Bloom at Alfea for the rest of the season. He is shown to have incredible strength for a rabbit/bunny, as he could carry an entire pyramid of fruits for some time before it tumbled down. |-|Season 2= Kiko continues to live with Bloom and the others in Alfea. He also hangs o ut with the Pixie Animals that populate the school grounds. Kiko does not really get along well with the Pixies, particularly Lockette, whom he grew to be jealous of since she was spending more time with Bloom than he does. |-|Season 3= Kiko continues to live with Bloom in Magix. In the beginning of the season, he almost falls off a flying suitcase, but Aisha saves him in time. |-|Season 4= Kiko continues to hang out with Bloom and the others after they head for Earth. He also seemed to have developed a crush on Aisha's Pet, Milly the Rabbit. Also for a brief period of time; Kiko, Artu, and the other Pets had the ability to talk thanks to Roxy's powers. He even stated one time that he longed for the day he gets to actually talk with Bloom. |-|Season 5= Kiko appears in "The Spill," trying to drink an special carrot juice, Roxy made for him, but never gets the taste from first glass. Roxy made new glass of the juice for him at end. When the Winx returned to Alfea and Kiko appeared, Bloom says "Kiko came back too.", making some of students to laugh friendly. |-|Season 6= Kiko gets very excited to get back to Alfea and barely sleeps a wink. He goes to Alfea with Bloom and Daphne. While running around in the dorm, Kiko gets shrunk by Tecna, and was like that until Griselda found him. Bloom changes him back into his normal size. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Kiko is able to fly with magic wings sprouting from the back. |-|Magical Adventure= He was seen helping Bloom try to adjust to the royal life. Abilities and Skills Kiko is a normal bunny, from Earth and was expected not to have magic powers but later gained wings in the finale of Season 2. Gallery Trivia *Kiko's old fur coloring made him share colors with Bugs Bunny. Now that his fur is a lighter blue, it seems to resemble Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. *It is possible Kiko's fur was changed in order to match the other Pixie Pets, which were very brightly colored. *In Season 4, Kiko is involved in a love triangle between Milly, the Rabbit and Ginger, the Poodle, who fight each other for his attention comically. *He is also seen with wings in some episodes. *Dee Bradley Baker, who voices Kiko and Professor Wizgiz in the Nickelodeon dub, also voices Perry the platypus from'' Phineas and Ferb.'' *RAI english dub leaves in Kiko's italian voice. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Earth Category:Pets Category:Love & Pet Category:Comics Category:Season 5 Category:Bloom Category:Animals Category:Season 6